


Holding You

by orphan_account



Series: In August [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Marshmallows, Multi, Weight Gain, also leotards, feederism, let them eat cake, same as the first one but more fun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: August decides to treat Sorrel to a new outfit to wear around the house for him. They aren't sure its quite their style, but he soon shows them that clothes aren't just for aesthetics, and he has other plans for their first evening in the leotard...TW: same as the first one, but here goes; fem presenting nb having vaginal sex! with a peEn
Relationships: Sorrel/August
Series: In August [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549213
Kudos: 12





	Holding You

“Come on, Sol, it can’t be that bad,” August chuckled darkly into his beer, taking a deep chug.

“Fuck off,” Sorrel’s voice came from the bedroom with a note of nervousness below the irritation. They edged closer to the door but remained out of sight, grumbling, “I’m the one in the damn thing.”

He leaned back against the couch cushions and took another sip before purring, “Please? I just want to see the new outfit I got you.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Sorrel covered their eyes and stepped out into the living room, stopping a few paces from the couch.

Nothing happened.

They peaked out through their fingers and were greeted with a breathtaking sight. August’s mouth was slightly ajar, his eyes wide and dilated. A grin had sprouted at the corner of his lips that soon occupied his entire expression. He finished his beer in one go and stood, closing the space between them.

It was a leotard, black, with long sleeves and a low neckline. August had gotten them a sports bra that perfect held up and pressed their breasts together, perfect cleavage and pronounced nipples beneath the wonderfully soft, stretchy material. He hadn’t bought leggings or underwear, and the legs holes arched high up their sides and exposed most of their bum.

“It’s a little tight,” Sorrel muttered, crossing their arms over their belly, the fabric pulled taught over their weight and causing little puckers of fat where the elastic hem nipped into their skin.

August shook his head, teasing his hands over their breasts. “Really? I think it looks perfect.”

A furious flush shocked their cheeks. “Shut the fuck up.”

“What? I can’t congratulate myself?” he pushed Sorrel’s arms aside to pinch and rub at their belly, moving his fingers along the seams of the outfit and down delicately over their thighs. Sorrel’s head spun and they clutched August’s hair for support, moaning and sucking at his lips.

“You’re a jerk,” Sorrel groaned. “There’s so much pressure on my boobs in this bra, and the leotard is giving me a wedgie.”

August just smiled and rubbed the one piece, held their breasts and tweaked their nipples.

And then he walked away, sat back down on the ouch and opened a new beer. “Come. Sit with me.”

The glance Sorrel cast him was wary, but eventually they came and hunkered down next to him with their thigh a few inches from his.

“I bought you a snack earlier,” August grinned, reaching forward to pick up the half carrot cake sitting on the coffee table. “Do you want to have some?”

“I don’t know,” mumbled Sorrel, flushed and bothered, “I already ate dinner, and had some of that takeout you brought home-,”

“Just a bit,” he pouted, scooping a generous forkful to offer them. “Please, Sol?”

They groaned, rolling their eyes, but eventually Sorrel leaned forward to seize the bite in their mouth. A smile curled their lips and they laughed, mouth full of food, “Delicious.”

August grinned, snorted and refilled the fork.

Something mindless was on the TV, and they watched together in a comfortable silence, the only sound between them from Sorrel’s chewing, and the scrape of the fork as August scooped up each new bite.

Sorrel groaned as they chewed. “Aug, I’m so full.”

“Come on, Sol,” he smiled, swiping some extra icing on the next piece before passing it through their lips. “Just a little more, and then you’re all done.”

“Aug,” they moaned, leaning forward so their thigh pressed against his and they could reach his swiftly hardening dick, “this isn’t fair. I’m the one who’s going to be all bloated and gross.”

“You’re going to be all big and round and comfy,” August murmured, rocking up into Sorrel’s hand with a sigh. “And then I’m going to fuck you into the couch and feed you marshmallows until you cum.”

They shivered, gripping August’s shaft in lazy strokes and taking another bite in their mouth.

August shoveled the last bit of cake into Sorrel’s mouth before setting down the plate and taking their face in his strong hands.

He kissed them softly, sucking each sugar-coated lip before delving in and pressing their back down into the couch. Sorrel moaned quietly, wrapping their thick legs around his pelvis to pull him close. He sighed at the contact and drew circles with his hips over their crotch. His left hand roamed over Sorrel’s belly, massaging the heavy mass in their stomach and rubbing his chest over their nipples.

“August,” Sorrel moaned into his mouth. They slipped their hands up under his shirt to squeeze the muscles up his back, shoulders.

Hooking his fingers in the neckline of the leotard, he tore it off their arms one by one before slipping it straight down off their legs, freeing their belly to puff out against their thighs. Sorrel sighed in relief, gasping as August’s hands gripped their belly and traveled lower, slipping into their warm folds. He massaged gently, groaning.

Something new pressed on Sorrel’s lips and they opened their eyes. They groaned, turning away and mumbling, “I’m so full, Aug.”

“Just a few,” August repressed the marshmallow on their lips, begging them open with small ministrations of his fingers on their clitoris. At first there was protest, aversion, but soon Sorrel’s tongue snaked out and sucked hungrily on the marshmallow and August’s fingers. He pushed it into their mouth with a hum of satisfaction and pulled a second out of the bag.

He managed to push seven marshmallows into their mouth that way, kneading Sorrel’s engorged vulva and rutting up against their soft, gurgling belly. The eighth they chewed for a long time, and groused, “No more, please.”

“Too full?” August grinned. He pressed kisses and sucked on their rolls, swirled his tongue in their belly button.

Sorrel moaned, “My belly hurts, Aug.”

“I know, baby, I’m sorry,” he soothed, and eased his hands to rubbing gentle circles over their breasts. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

August reached behind to unhook their bra, freeing their boobs to bounce down onto the hard mass of their stomach. He gave each newly freed nipple a suckle, and in one smooth roll of his hips, pushed inside them.

“Fuck,” Sorrel shuddered, clenching tightly around August’s stilled erection and purring as he sucked their nipples. He hissed, circling his hips to rub against their belly, heavy and hot and stuffed full of him.

More marshmallows appeared seemingly out of nowhere, pressing their way into Sorrel’s mouth two at a time while August rocked into them so slow and hard it almost hurt. They moaned his name like a mantra, tangling hands in his hair and clinging on for dear life. He pressed in deep, gasping and sighing and pulling nearly all the way back out before pushing back in hip-to-hip.

“You feel so good,” he groaned in their ear. “So full and warm.”

He pinched their clitoris and Sorrel cried out, rolling up into him with cheeks flushed beet red and eyes wild behind closed lids. Their moans had become incoherent, hands grasping at his neck, hair, shoulders, anything to ground them among the crushing waves of pleasure rolling them over.

“Don’t stop,” they whined, breathy, with a gasp, “please. I’m…I’m going t-,”

August kneaded their clit, pulsing up toward their cervix, once, twice, three times, and Sorrel was keening and rolling their hips, trembling as they came around him.

He pulled out swiftly, grinning only slightly at Sorrel’s disapproving grunt. Lips working magic on their nipples, he gripped their belly in both hands and slipped his still-slick cock against their rolls, using both hands to wrap himself in their warmth.

August’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head, his mouth slack with bliss, pumping in and out of Sorrel’s belly so hard their breasts jiggled on their chest. They moaned his name and pressed their hands on his, putting just that much more pressure, and he was gone. He hunched over as he came, capturing their lips in a searing kiss, his jaw shuddering with each wave his orgasm washed through him.

“How’s that?” he teased, nipping their neck and sucking their lips all swollen and red. “Feel any better?”

“Still so full and heavy,” moaned Sorrel, stroking the last few drops of cum out of his dick before grabbing at their stomach and shaking lightly.

August gave a low growl. “Tell me where it hurts, baby.”

Delicate fingers stepped down August’s shoulder, arm, and made their way down to press a flat hand over Sorrel’s uterus, and they huffed a breath as he pressed his hips down on top.

“My belly hurts,” Sorrel’s eyes fanned open over their flushed cheeks, “Help me, Aug.”

“What do you need, baby?”

There was a moment of pause. One where August knew Sorrel had to choose if the game would continue…if they were up for more.

They curled their fingers around his re-hardening dick, and murmured, “I’m still hungry…feed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> HA wow you made it all the way through? good job, I guess. i have other parts to this story...does anyone want them? anyone? don't worry about answering. I wouldn't.


End file.
